Minhyun Hyung Ehhh Oppa
by hexxarmy
Summary: Hwang Minhyun x Fem! Yoo seonho produce 101 season 2 GS
1. Chapter 1

Q : jika kau seorang gadis siapa yang paling kau inginkan ?

Yoo seonho : aku ingin bertemu minhyun hyung dan merayunya , mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta padaku . Kan?

Staff penulis : aku tidak yakin.

Yoo seonho: sudah pasti dia langsung langsung jatuh cinta pada ku aku kan jadi gadis yang paling cantik dan manis yang akan langsung memikat minhyun hyung .

Penulis ke staff : udah iyain aja biar cepet.

Staff hanya meringis pasrah : iya deh bisa jadi.

Seonho mendengus kesal mengingat wawancara tadi staff dan penulis seakan akan tidak percaya kalau ia seorang gadis ia bisa membuat hwang minhyun jatuh cinta padanya .

" tentu saja minhyun hyung akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku aku yang laki-laki begini saja terlihat manis apa lagi kalau aku perempuan akan kupastikan semua laki- laki akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku hanya dengan sekali pandang '' seonho berbicara pada dirinya sendiri ia menghembuskan nafas panjang matanya menatap ke arah langit malam yang berbintang.

" wahh indah sekali '' yoo seonho terkagum kagum melihat pemandangan itu.

" hah bintang jatuh '' seonho langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya kemudian ia berdoa.

'' bintang jatuh bintang jatuh kabul kan lah permintaan ku !! " seonho mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi2

'' apa yang kau lakukan?! " seonho membuka kedua matanya lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sumber suara

" nunna ~ ''seonho langsung kegirangan melihat managernya membawa kantong besar yang sudah pasti itu berisi makanan.

" kita harus kembali kemobil dan ini makananmu '' seonho berlari dengan riang ke arah managernya

'' sini biar aku yang bawa '' seonho mengambil kantong plastik besar dari tangan managernya.

Yoo seonho mematikan jam weker miliknya membangunkan tubuhnya dengan malas . Ia berjalan dengan ogah ogahan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya menyadari ada pantulan aneh yang ada dikaca tadi.

" Siapa kau?! " seonho terkejut melihat sosok perempuan yang juga sedang terkejut.

'' Aa tunggu ada apa dengan suaraku Aaa tes tes aaa '' seonho panik karna suaranya berubah.

Ia kemudian menatap kearah kaca itu melihat sosok perempuan itu juga sedang menatapnya. Kemudian seonho mengerak tangan ke kanan dan kekiri perempuan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama .

kemudian ia mengerakan tubuhnya '' yorojoh yorojoh '' seonho menarikan tarian kas open up tapi perempuan itu juga mengikutinya

'' tidak itu terlalu mudah semua pasti bisa.. oke baik lah '' ia mempersiapkan tarian yang hanya ia dan hyuna senior seagensinya yang bisa melakukan tarian ini . Ia kemudian menarikan troublemaker dengan penuh penghayatan kemudian ia kembali terkejut perempuan itu lagi lagi bisa melakukannya juga.

" tidak mungkin tidak mungkin '' seonho panik ia memegangi kepalanya tak percaya. Sekarang posisinya sebagai penerus hyuna akan terancam.

kemudian ia memandangi kembali permpuan yang ada didalam kaca itu.

''Tidak mungkin kan ini bukan drama atau film mana mungkin '' kedua tangan kedadanya yang membesar

'' hah !! Tidak mungkin '' wajah seonho memucat

'' kalau ini pasti masih '' tangannya menuju pangkal pahanya .

'' HILANGGG!!!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " Teriakan seonho yang mengelegar ke penjuru rumah keluarga yoo. Membuat tuan dan ny yoo panik langsung berlari menuju kamar putra pertamanya itu.

" apa yang ter... kau siapa ?!! " ny yoo terkejut melihat sosok perempuan yang ada di kamar anaknya.

" ya ampun yoo seonho dia sudah berani membawa masuk perempuan kedalam rumah, mana anak itu mana !!! " tuan yoo sudah marah sekali sekarang tangannya mengepal siap memberi pelajaran anaknya.

" aku yoo seonho anak kalian '' seonho sudah menangis dramatis sekarang.

'' hah! Mana mungkin anak kami laki-laki '' ujar orang tua yoo seonho kompak.

" kalau kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa menanyakan apa saja padaku, aku pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat '' ujar seonho mantap

Semua pertanyaan dari orangtuanya ia jawab dengan tepat.

Ny yoo mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

" berati kita punya anak perempuan sayang ? " tanya ny yoo pada sang suami

'' iya akhirnya kita punya anak perempuan '' tuan yoo memeluk istrinya matanya sudah berkaca kaca sangkin terharunya sementara ny yoo sudah menangis terharu.

Seonho menatap binggung ke kedua orangtuanya kenapa mereka malah senang.

" tunggu kalau aku perempuan berarti aku bisa... '' seonho menutup mulutnya yang berteriak girang.

Hp seonho berbunyi pertanda pesan masuk ia langsung mengambil hpnya yang berada di meja belajarnya .

" panjang umur ''

Minhyun hyung :

Hari ini aku libur sesuai janji aku akan mentraktir mu makan bbq malam ini, akan ku kirim alamat restoran nya nanti.

Seonho : okee

"Kenapa ? " tanya ny yoo heran melihat anak gadis nya ciee anak gadis sedang senyum senyum memandangi ponselnya .

" ini calon menantu eomma dan appa mengajakku makan bbq '' jawab seonho memainkan ujung rambutnya centil.

" bagaimana ini eomma aku bahkan tidak punya baju untuk pergi ''wajah seonho berubah sedih sedih imut.

'' tenang serahkan semua pada eomma '' ny yoo mengajungkan ibu jarinya ke arah seonho

''Memang nya siapa dia ? "

" Minhyun hyu.. eh oppa '' seonho menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya malu .

TBC

Ff baru keinspirasi gara gara liat artikel seonho pas diwawancara si seonho ngegas mulu kan kaka jadi gemes . Hyunbin yang sabar ya cinta sejati itu tidak akan pergi kemana mana ( idih najis lu thor ).

Ini cerita pasti mainsteam banget tapi ga papa lah yang penting bisa ngewujudin impian anak ayam walau sebatas ff #eeeeaaa

fast update buka wattpad @hexxarmy


	2. Chapter 2

" Minhyun hyung ehh oppa ! " seonho langsung memeluk tubuh minhyun begitu melihatnya.

" tunggu nonna apa yang kau lakukan ! " minhyun panik karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh gadis yg tak dikenali tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh gadis yang memeluknya erat.

" kenapa hyu.. oppa '' tanya gadis itu heran setelah minhyun berhasil melepas pelukannya lalu duduk menjauhi gadis itu sampai mentok tembok wajahnya tampak panik ketakutan kedua tangannya pun menyilang seakan akan menutupi tubuhnya.

Minhyun takut kalau gadis itu seorang pengutit gila.

kemudian gadis itu mendekat sambil merentangkan tanganya mencoba memeluknya lagi.

'' JANGAN MENDEKAT ! " teriak minhyun membuat gadis itu kaget.

" kenapa hyu.. oppa biasanya juga tidak apa apa kan kalau aku memelukmu '' mata seonho berkaca kaca karena minhyun membentaknya .

''Tapi kau siapa?! "

" aku yoo seonho hari ini kan minhyun oppa mengajaku makan bbq ''

Wah benar tenyata gadis disampingnya ini pengutit gila dia mengaku ngaku yoo seonho sudah jelas dia itu perempuan. Minhyun ingin kabur sekarang tapi sayang ia terjebak tidak bisa keluar satu satunya cara adalah melompati meja tapi itu ngga minhyun banget.

" lihat ini pesan mu '' seonho menunjukan isi pesan di ponsel miliknya didepan wajah minhyun.

" kenapa ponsel seonho ada padamu ?! Dimana dia ?! Kau apakan dia?! " minhyun semakin panik melihat ponsel seonho ada pada gadis itu. Jangan jangan seonho dirampok lalu ia dibunuh sekarang mayatnya pasti ada di bagasi mobil gadis itu. Sepertinya Minhyun kebanyakan nonton drama.

" ini aku hyung yoo seonho, sekarang aku perempuan''

Minhyun mengejapkan matanya berkali kali kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Memang gadis itu mirip yoo seonho tapi mana mungkin.

'' kau melakukan operasi? Kau memakai wig sekarang? " tanya Minhyun sambil menarik rambut seonho membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan .

" ini asli hyung'' bibir seonho mengerucut lucu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

" oh maaf, tapi bagaimana bisa? "

''Aku tidak tau, bangun bangun sudah begini ''seonho menundukan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatap Minhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung

" Tapi bukannya ini bagus kalau aku perempuan status kita akan jelas nanti oppa '' seonho mengedip ngedipkan matanya genit.

Minhyun begidig geli

" jangan panggil aku oppa ''

'' Terus apa? Kan aku sekarang perempuan masa panggilnya hyung sih '' seonho memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu kemudian ia menyungingkan senyuman nakal

" panggil sayang gitu '' goda seonho sambil mencolek pipi minhyun langsung di tepis minhyun

'' jangan sentuh aku ! " minhyun semakin takut ia merasa sedang digoda tante tante mecum sekarang.

'' sayang ko gitu sih '' seonho semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Minhyun. Minhyun ingin menjauh tapi sayang sudah mentok tembok .

" pesanan no 12 dua porsi daging dan nasi '' pelayan menaruh pesanan itu di atas meja membuat seonho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada daging daging segar itu . Minhyun menarik nafas lega setidaknya daging daging itu menyelamatkan nya. Minhyun menormalkan posisi duduknya sekali kali ia melirik gadis yang sedang berfokus memangang daging daging itu. Bagaimana bisa seonho berubah menjadi gadis manis begini apa benar dia seonho biasa jadi ia hanya mengaku ngaku. Seonho yang menyadari minhyun sedang memandanginya langsung menatap minhyun sambil menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut yang terurai kedepan ketelinganya.

" kenapa sayang apa aku terlihat cantik '' seonho senyum senyum manis.

''Jangan panggil aku begitu jika ada orang yang mendengarnya nanti mereka akan salah paham ''

Seonho tidak mempedulikannya ia sedang sibuk dengan daging dagingnya. Mulut nya melahap daging itu dengan rakus . Sekarang Minhyun mulai percaya kalau gadis itu seonho karna tidak ada perempuan yang makan seperti babi kalau ia bukan jelmaan seonho.

" boleh aku pesan lagi '' seonho menatap minhyun dengan mata memelas sambil mengigit ujung sumpitnya sangat imuttttt.

Minhyun mengejapkan matanya berkali kali ya ampun akal sehatnya hampir hilang karna terpesona oleh keimutan yang hqq dari anak ayam itu.

" ah iya boleh ''

" YEY! Imo dua porsi daging lagi ! "

Minhyun mengelengkan kepalanya tak percaya ia bahkan belum makan daging sedikit pun. Seonho yang sudah memakan 2 porsi daging sendiri ia malah pesan 2 porsi lagi .

Minhyun sebenarnya agak bersyukur karna restoran yang mereka tempati itu sepi jadi ia tidak perlu was was kalau kalau ada yang melihatnya makan bersama dengan seorang gadis dibawah umur.

" hyu.. oppa bisakah kau antarkan aku pulang , aku takut pulang sendiri''seonho mengelayuti lengan minhyun.

" jangan seperti itu nanti ada yang melihat kita'' sambil melepaskan tangan seonho yang melingkar dilengannya.

" memangnya kenapa biasanya juga tidak apa apa ''

" itu waktu kau laki-laki seonho sekarang beda cerita, aku tidak mau disangka om om lolicon ''

Seonho mengaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti omongan minhyun.

Seonho terus mengikuti minhyun yang terus berjalan menuju parkir mobil.

" kenapa kau mengikutiku terus '' Minhyun yang mau masuk ke mobilnya langsung menoleh ke arah seonho yang berdiri disamping nya.

" antarkan aku '' seonho merengek sambil menarik narik baju minhyun.

" minta jemput saja ''

" aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau aku pulang denganmu ''

Minhyun memijat kepalanya pusing. Lalu menghela nafasnya panjang

" baiklah cepat masuk '' seonho langsung berlari riang menuju sisi pintu mobil kemudian masuk.

" HWANG MINHYUN ! " suara manager wannaone mengelegar keseluruh penjuru dorm di pagi hari membuat penghuninya terbangun kaget dari tidur mereka .

" Ada apa hyung ? " tanya jisung yang keluar dari kamar duluan yang kemudian diikuti member lainya.

" MANA HWANG MINHYUN BAWA DIA KEMARI ! " jisung dan daniel langsung menaruh tangannya didepan pelipis mereka member hormat ala tentara pada sang manager kemudian berlari menuju kamar Minhyun.

" APA APAAN INI HWANG MINHYUN !"

sang manager menujuk kan artikel yang ada di ponselnya.

Minhyun mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya untuk membaca artikel tersebut mata Minhyun melebar kaget setelah membaca judul artikel tersebut.

[ MEMBER WANNAONE HWANG MINHYUN TERTANGKAP KAMERA SEDANG DENGAN SEORANG WANITA]

Dilihatnya Foto foto minhyun dan seorang gadis yang sedang bergelayutan mesra dilengannya.

'' siapa gadis ini ?! " tanya manager dengan nada yang sedikit merendah tapi urat wajahnya masih terlihat dengan jelas.

" aku bisa jelaskan, mungkin ini tidak masuk akal tapi ini kenyataannya gadis itu adalah yoo seonho''

" siapa hyung? Yoo seonho'' tanya guanlin mendengar nama teman seagensinya di sebut sebut.

" iya dia teman satu agensimu ''

" HAH! Di kan laki-laki''- tante hasung tak percaya

'' apa dia pakai wig '' - ongniel dengan sesama mengamati poto itu

'' wah di pakai rok juga hahahaha ''- jaehwan tertawa dengan nada tinggi .

''Sampai segitunya sangkin terobsesinya dengan minhyun hyung ''- wojin dan jihon mengelus dadanya kompak .

" kenapa aku jadi kasian dengan nya '' daehwi prihatin.

"OMONG KOSONG APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN HWANG MINHYUN"

Nada bicara managernya kembali meninggi

" kalau tidak percaya akan kupanggil dia kesini ''

TBC


End file.
